Leonard Hofstadter/Gallery - Himself
Earth.jpg|Holographic Earth. File:Leonard H.jpg|Leonard Hofstadter. S62.png|Leonard is attacked in Sheldon's dream. bg14.png|Leonard's Harry Potter Hufflepuff hat. Nose7.jpg|Leonard. Lev8.png|Maybe all these numbers could be deciphered. SWI10.png|Thinking about Sheldon getting tased. Fort40.png|Leonard discovers Fort Cozy McBlanket. Takeout56.jpg|Leonard brings home supper. GL.png|Leonard dressed as Green Lantern. Gram1.png|Holographic galaxy. A55.jpg|Leonard Hofstadter. NP6.jpg|Leonard on his ship in the North Sea on the phone with Penny. Pum2.jpeg|Jumping for joy knowing that Penny still thinks about him. Nose5.jpg|Leonard. ER1.jpg|Working on his whiteboards with Sheldon. TO14.png|Leonard has a goat bite. Soft22.png|Working on Raj's space project. Aq18.png|Leonard knows more about Penny than versa versus. Bu35 (2).png|Come on back you pain-in-the-ass. Dr1.png|Leonard can't sleep thinking of his martial problem. Pn1.png|What's wrong with a kid? Fer5.jpg|Scratch and sniff wine tasting book. 2M14.png|Pie in the face. Wd16.png|And you're too heavy to lift. Past2.png|Come on, buddy. Wd5.png|I screwed up this time. Bu25 (2).png|Leonard hearing Sheldon's apology. VV13.png|Is fast food okay? bg49.png|We're a cute couple that way. fl10.png|Could you pick her up as long as you're there? fl11.png|See how much smarter you are? Doc28.png|Leonard. 2M13.png|On Sheldon's application video. Wd14.png|I'm upset. Dr11.png|Leonard waking from his nightmare. TO63.png|Leonard is happy to be heading to Vegas. Tums4.png|Sheldon trying to break the bad news to Leonard. Tum5.png|Leonard's name was left out. Nj10.jpg|Leonard as a sexy graduate. Den11.png|Helping in the new comic book store. gt29.png|Now we can watch without Sheldon ruining it. Fenc51.png|Fun fencing. Zz3.png|Leonard can't wait to show Penny around New Jersey. Lv4.png|Our flight has been canceled. Kl55.png|Physics problem. Kl52.png|Working on their theory. Hs32.png|Leonard realizes his speech is boring. tt22.png|Scratch and sniff wine tasting book. Iss43.png|Listening to Raj and Sheldon try and name their new asteroid. gt15.png|Leonard pouting. rv3.png|Wow. Well done. Bet98.png|I'm really nervous. Bet97.png|I'm really nervous. Kl34.png|Trying to help Sheldon. Kl33.png|Working physics. bg47.png|I'm sorry. Iss22.png|Talking to Dr. Gallo. Can we please get back to work. rv5.png|We don’t like her. Hs27.png|Delivering his graduation address. Hs21.png|Leonard is introduced at his old high school. Hs10.png|Sexy Leonard with a belt. TO77.png|Leonard is marrying Penny. rv20.png|That's no excuse. rv21.png|I was wrong, there are three excuses for that. fl34.png|You should really apologize in person. To71.png|We love each other. To68.png|This mouth is only meant for you and food. Pack13.jpg|Leonard talking to his mother. The stag convergence Leonard at the party.jpg|Leonard at Howard's bachelor party. The friendship contraction leonard 'sup.jpg|Leonard. Term3.jpg|Leonard. Sal2.png|I'm Shel-off this weekend. Po19.png|Leonard. Po11.png|What? A61.jpg|Leonard. Pn27.png|To Howard and his tight pants. Creep1.jpg|Guys, we're locked in here. Asd6.png|Leonard working with super-cooled helium. Nose3.png|Trying to deal with Sheldon. Knock3.png|Leonard tired from exercising. File:The_Big_Bran_Hypothesis.jpg|Leonard's light saber. Zxc3.jpg|Playing Secret Agent Laser Obstacle Chess. gt55.png|I didn't realized there were nuts in it. Pack15.jpg|Get out!! Nose8Not.png|Leonard dealing with Sheldon. Mp21.png|I guess...I'M IN!! gt3.png|He would be Man-Bat-Man. gt5.png|He's dating two women? Mp9.png|Leonard reciting Penny's lines with her. Cut3.png|Kidding Sheldon as he undergoes a makeover. Ext24.png|Leonard approaching Penny for the first time in an alternate reality. Ext3.png|Leonard living with Raj. MrsZack3.png|Leonard thinks that it would be great not to have Sheldon complain about his cooking. Unaired27.png|Leonard quickly figures out the Rubik Cube in the doctor's waiting room. gt7.png|We don't need a meeting to decide which cereal to buy! S5Ep01 - Leonard looking miserable.jpg|Leonard in his camouflage outfit. TheBigBangTheoryS1E9-073.jpg|Institute for Experimental Physics presentation by Leonard Hofstadter. Staircase Implementation.jpg|Leonard in his new room. Fest9.jpg|Leonard talking to Priya. Jp13.png|Leonard as Green Lantern. SWI17.png|Watching Sheldon getting caught by the guards and tased. Corn9.jpg|Talking football with the guys. Qw6.png|Laughing during the "Emily or Cinnamon" game. De4.jpg|Leonard disguised as an Apple store employee. The launch acceleration Leonard smiles.jpg|Leonard with the guys trying on tuxes. The shiny trinket maneuver Leonard listens to Sheldon's woe.jpg|Leonard. File:Leonard_Hofstadter.jpg|Leonard. Zaz13.jpg|Leonard. tt14.png|Are you still dating Emily? TheBigBangTheoryS2E17-134.jpg|Leonard on the train to San Francisco. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Leonard.png|Leonard telling Sheldon that Stuart is interested in Amy and wants to ask her out. Leonard sweating through his shirt.jpg|Leonard before his fake date with Penny. 10.03_tdt-5.jpg 10.03_tdt-10.jpg 10.04 tce-4.jpg Mil43.png Flash1.png|Working on the mini-gyro. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Photos Category:Photo Gallery Category:Articles With Photos Category:Leonard Category:Trivial Category:Reference Pictures